


Behind the Paint

by Empress37



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Angst, Blackbeard is a good bro, Canon-Typical Violence, Dokkaebi is a little shit and we all should love her, Eventual Fluff, F/F, I will explain, IQ is a wise top, It's more accurate, It's not a triangle, Jealousy, Love Line, Mentions of Ash/IQ, Slow burn to feelings, Smut, Top of all tops Caveira, Torture, anti-social personality disorder, early smut, mild mentions of homophobia, trust me - Freeform, unabashed bottom Valkyrie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress37/pseuds/Empress37
Summary: The newest additions from BOPE to team Rainbow catch the attention of Valkyrie, particularly the silent, cold, and brutal operator known as Caveira.The attraction is immediate and all consuming. With the BOPE operator making Valkyrie lose control like never before, the two are quick to succumb to their carnal desires. Valkyrie knows it should stop, but she can't bring herself to end it. Her once iron firm rules and resolve crumble before the burning passion Caveira ignites within her.But, when another operator can offer more than the BOPE agent is willing or perhaps unable to give, will Valkyrie move on to the ideal relationship waiting for her? Or will she decide to fight for Caveira's heart, despite not knowing what hides within it?





	1. Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Changed the story plot back to my original vision. After much consideration I decided it was much better.   
> So, sorry to all those who already read this! I hope you like this new version! 
> 
> This is just a story that popped into my head while playing a long time ago, finally decided to get around to posting it. 
> 
> All Ash/IQ references are purely because they are clearly a canon couple. And all mentions of Ash being a bottom in denial are thanks to the wonderful mind of reynarius! 
> 
> Final note, I moderate comments purely to keep trolls and hate from being allowed. I welcome all constructive criticisms and other comments! If you simply don't like this story or my headcanon's then don't read! :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the ride! :)

The ride was bumpy and the air was brutally hot and humid. The AC was either broken or just not strong enough to offer even the slightest reprieve. The van may have been armoured against small arms but that also just turned it into a giant oven. Right now she would have happily risked a bullet to the head for a nice, cooling breeze. Getting shot at didn’t sound so bad compared to this heat.

A gentle nudge on her shoulder brought Meghan out of her day dreams of a sweet, chilling wind. She looked over to find the grinning face of one of her squad-mates.

“Little warm?” Asked Jordan.

“Just a bit,” She replied with a faint chuckle. “Just can’t wait to get out of this sweat-box.”

Across from her she saw Timur shake his head. He didn’t say anything but the look on his face told Meghan he sympathized with her. She gave him a small smile in return. She liked Timur, he was one of the most interesting people she had ever met, they often spent hours in conversation. But he was pretty quiet once he got in a group, still, his silent support was appreciated.

Seamus and Jordan were both arguing about sports. Of course, the use of the term football was a hotly contested issue. It was clearly nothing more than friendly bickering, something to lighten the mood. Both men were natural leaders and all in general, pleasant company.

Frankly, she was just happy they weren’t trying to include her in the conversation. They thankfully, had no clue about her previous Olympic career, or hopeful career, otherwise she was sure to get dragged in. Secretly and in what was probably considered very un-American of her, she agreed with Seamus.  

“RV ahead!” Shouted the driver, effectively cutting off all conversation.

 Timur pulled on his balaclava while Meghan merely adjusted her sunglasses and shemagh, Jordan and Seamus both left their faces bare, their heads covered by helmets. It was kind of odd to see Seamus without his gasmask, but it was painfully hot, so she couldn’t fault him.

The van came to a stop and Seamus opened the door before jumping out, his large hammer barely fitting through with his bulky frame. When they were all out, the door was closed and they took a quick survey of the area.

A few police officers were gathered in the area, but didn’t seem to be particularly alert. It only took a moment for a figure to detach from the others and head their way. It was obvious he was different from the regular officers. His uniform was all black, his assault rifle had clearly seen some action. As he got closer Meghan spotted the skull patch on a few locations. BOPE. The man had a grim face, with his one eye, but a surprisingly friendly smile lit it up as he neared.

“Agents of Rainbow Six I presume?”

“That’s right. You Capitao?” Asked Seamus, utterly butchering the pronunciation of the man’s name.

“I am, but you can just call me Vincente.” He shook Seamus’s massive hand.

“Sledge,” Said the Brit in return. “That’s Thermite, Valkyrie, and Glaz.” It was normal procedure to only provide callsigns to anyone outside of the organization.

“Welcome to Rio de Janeiro.” His accent was strong but he still spoke English well. “Have you been briefed?”

“As much as we could, but I’m sure you have the most up to date intel.”

“The organization, the White Masks, they have all but seized control of the favela nearby. BOPE agents moved in to retake it but we’ve only had minimal success. This group is well armed and organized.”

“They’ve been croppin up all over the globe,” Said Jordan. “Fuckers know what they’re doin, that’s for sure.”

“Agreed. That’s why we accepted your organizations help when it was offered. We need to shut them down as soon as possible. We’ll move on the favela from the east, three blocks ahead of us. The quarters will be tight with many side streets so proceed slowly and check corners. One of our agents is already in the favela so be sure to check your fire.”

“Can’t you call ‘em back?” Asked Seamus.

“I wish,” Muttered Vincente. “Just watch for her. Also civilians will be present. Most will stay clear of the fighting but we should be prepared for hostages.”

“Copy that. We’re ready to move out when you are.” Said Seamus, checking his rifle as he spoke.

“Let me make sure the police blockades are prepared then we will move out.” The one eyed man nodded before moving back to the police units.

“This is gonna be a cluster fuck.” Muttered Jordan.

“Vincente knows what he’s doing. This is his home turf, and BOPE aren’t exactly lightweights,” said Meghan. “If we’re careful and follow his lead we’ll be fine.”

She could tell by the BOPE agent’s bearing and how he spoke that he was a seasoned veteran. Plus she had read his profile on the way over, since he was their main contact after all. He was highly regarded in BOPE and she was certain Six would be looking to hire him once this OP was done.

Within minutes they were moving with Vincente on point, Seamus brought up the rear. Meghan was second in front, she carefully scanned every angle, ready to bring her SPAS to bear at a moment’s notice. It was eerily quiet but everyone knew that wouldn’t last long.

Vincente raised a fist, bringing everyone to a halt. They were stopping at an intersection. A quick check around the corner and Vincente looked back at the rest of them. He spoke into his radio for a moment before switching to English to address Meghan and the others. “BOPE teams are moving in to the east. They’ll make sure nobody flanks us or gets away.”

“Copy.” Meghan replied softly, the rest of the team just nodded.

With that they were moving again, further into the favela. They were halfway down a street when the familiar sight of a white mask rounded the corner at the end. There was no pause before a two shots rang out, both taking the terrorist in the chest.

Vincente sprinted forward, glancing down to confirm his shots had killed the terrorist before he rounded the corner, his rifle barking loudly as he engaged more terrorists. Meghan followed behind him, taking cover at the corner. She stepped out, firing a quick shot down the street. The spread of her shotgun forced the terrorists into cover.

Capitalizing on this, Jordan moved past her, his own shotgun spraying death at the two fools who tried to get up. Timur ran up behind Meghan, tapping her on the shoulder as he reached her position. She understood the signal and began moving forward, Timur taking up her old position. His rifle immediately sounded off, killing another terrorist.

Meghan and Jordan ended up leading the charge through the narrow streets. Seamus and Vincente were behind them with Timur bringing up the rear. Rounding a corner, Meghan fired a shot right into the head of a terrorist, nearly taking it completely off. Seamus was quick to drop another before he could even get a shot off.

Meghan was forced to drop to the ground as LMG fire tore through her previous position, the weapon easily cutting through the flimsy metal. From her prone position she fired three more shots. She dropped another terrorist, his chest filling with the buckshot. But the heavy was still firing. She rolled to the side, barely avoiding the hail of bullets.

“Glaz! Take that fucker out!” She shouted, reloading her shotgun.

A second later she heard the Russian’s rifle go off. “Hostile down,” He reported in his low voice.

Meghan made a mental note to buy him a beer after this. Rising from the dirty ground she continued forward. Jordan and Vincente had gone down a street to the left to deal with flankers.

Gunfire was echoing all around them and her heart was beating in her ears. But her hands remained steady and eyes alert. Meghan focused on controlling her breathing, slow, deliberate breaths. Control was key. Not so different from her Olympic training.

Stopping at a corner she peeked around, instantly tearing her head back as gunfire exploded where it had just been. Sliding down to a crouch Meghan spun around the corner again, firing two rapid blasts down the narrow street. Seamus took the opportunity to bolt across and take position on the other side.

The enemy fire returned, forcing the both of them back into cover. She heard a loud banging behind her, glancing back she saw Timur pulling himself up onto the roof of a nearby house. Once he was up he crawled slowly on his belly, trying to get a clear shot. Meghan waved at Seamus, grabbing his attention she pointed up. The man nodded and they both prepared.

A few seconds later two rapid shots rang out. Responding gunfire hammered into the rooftop. Meghan spun around the corner with Seamus. two terrorists’ bodies lay in the middle of the street, both with holes in their heads. Damn Timur was good. With the distraction she and Seamus quickly dropped the remaining three terrorists. They continued down the street, Timur jumped off the roof and rejoined them on the ground. He would be too exposed up there.

At the next intersection the rendezvoused with Jordan and Vincente, both looked unharmed. Without a word they formed back up and continued through the favela. At the next intersection it was disturbingly quiet. A glance around the corner revealed why.

The street was littered with bodies of terrorists, six in total. Before anyone could question it a scream of raw pain pierced the air. They moved quickly, but cautiously forward. The cries got louder, and by the time they hit the middle of the street, frantic shouting could be heard between the screams.

They reached an alley roughly half of the way down the street. Forming up at the mouth, Meghan peeked around the corner. A black clad figure was crouched above one of the terrorists, despite the dim lighting it became very apparent what was happening when the man cried out again, yelling something in Portuguese.

The figure, obviously a woman judging from her shapely legs and chest, suddenly rammed her knife into the man’s temple. Pulling the blade free she looked, up. Her face was covered in black and white paint, giving it the grisly appearance of a skull. The skull patch on her beret marked her out as BOPE, as did her kit.

Without giving the body a second glance she rose and walked over to them. Vincente moved towards her, speaking in his native tongue, it was obvious he was upset. The woman responded tersely, her tone cold and short. Vincente seemed to ask a question, getting another short response.

“The terrorist leader is one street down,” Reported Vincente, looking back at the rest of them. “He has taken hostages. We don’t know how many.”

“We’ll move in, secure the exterior then…uh…” Seamus trailed off as they all watched the woman nimbly vault over the rear of the alley and disappear.

Vincente followed their eyes, muttering a few curses that Meghan recognized. “Let’s move.” He said quickly.

The team followed him back out of the alley and down the streets. The next street had a four terrorists on lookout. They quietly took positions at the end of the street. Targets were divided up. Nobody had a silenced weapon, so they were going to have to move quickly. They were close to the hostages and couldn’t waste a second.

Meghan topped off her shotgun, sliding three new shells inside. Just as they were about to move one of the terrorists dropped, blood spraying from his head. Before anyone reacted another fell, a bullet through his eye. A familiar black clad, skull faced figure leapt down from the rooftops, landing ontop of a terrorist. She drove her knife into his skull, as they fell to the ground she spun on her back, leveling her pistol and shot the final terrorist twice in the face.

“Well shit,” Meghan muttered. That had actually been pretty damn impressive.

The woman was immediately on her feet, moving towards a house in the middle of the block, it looked the same as all the others. Vincente was the first to move, but the rest of them quickly fell in behind him. By the time they reached the house the woman had disappeared again. Damn she was good.

Two doors led into the building. Stopping at the front door Jordan knelt down low, slowly sliding the small, fibre optic camera under the frame. A moment later he looked up at them and with a few hand gesture’s explained the situation.

Three hostages, four terrorists, one suicide vest. One was positioned near each door, two near the hostages. Several more gestures later and they had their plan. Meghan took the back door with Vincente, Timur would be on overwatch outside to cover them.

A count of five and Meghan kicked the door in, Vincente threw a flashbang in before the door was even fully opened. Seconds later the familiar thump of the detonation rang out. Meghan moved in first, a terrorist on her left groaned as he tried to see. A single blast to the chest put him out of commission. Five more shots echoed through the house in rapid succession.

“Runner!” Shouted Seamus. “He jumped out the window!”

“Glaz, take him!” Yelled Jordan, as he moved to make sure the hostages weren’t rigged with explosives.

“No shot,” Came the Russian’s ever calm reply.

Meghan wasted no time leaping through the same window. She saw the runner round a corner and took off after him, running at full speed. She looked up to see Timur shadowing her from above. Bolting around the corner she saw the man nearing the end of the street.

Just as he reached the end a dark blur slammed into him, throwing the man down to the ground. Meghan moved forward, weapon up, but she quickly recognized the skull faced woman. The woman didn’t hesitate before slamming her knife into the man’s shoulder. He screamed in pain, a scream that only became more shrill as the knife was dragged downwards, severing tendons and muscle. He likely wouldn’t ever have use of the arm again.

As Meghan neared she could hear the woman talking to the man. He was trying to respond past the screams, but it was impossible to tell what he was saying. If this was the terrorist leader then they needed to bring him in and Meghan couldn’t tell if the woman would kill him or not.

“Hey!” She called, making sure her voice carried over the screams.

The woman looked over at her, face twisted into a scowl, an image that was enhanced by the skull paint and the blood splattered over it. If Meghan were a lesser woman she probably would have turned and ran right then. Those brown eyes were cold and full of murder.

“We need him alive, so stop cutting the fucker and let us bring him in for questioning.” Meghan made sure to keep her shotgun ready. She had seen that look countless times before. She didn’t count it as impossible that this woman would turn on her.

The woman’s grip on her knife tightened, but she still didn’t remove it from the whimpering man’s shoulder. Her free hand twitched down towards her holstered pistol. A bang of metal above Meghan told her that Timur was above her and making sure his presence was known. Those cold brown eyes shifted above then flicked back down to Meghan.

A heavy thumping of boots signalled the arrival of the rest of the team. Vincente began yelling in Portuguese the second he was near, marching past Meghan  to address the woman directly. Neither her position nor expression changed during what was likely a solid tirade. When Vincente finished the woman just looked back down at the terrorist. She slammed a fist into his face, shattering his nose and earning another cry of pain before she wrenched the knife free, causing him to scream louder.

She rose and sheathed her knife before walking away, not a single glance cast backwards. Vincente grumbled something before speaking into his radio. A moment later he hauled the wounded terrorist up, Seamus moved to help him. Meghan and Jordan led the way out of the favela with Timur bringing up the rear.

Within a few moments they were back on a main street, surrounded by police vehicles. The terrorist was put in an ambulance and taken away under heavy guard. Meghan stood with the others, going through a quick debrief. She was fully invested until she saw a familiar figure walk through the press of police and BOPE members, everyone seemed to give her a wide berth.

Meghan watched as the woman moved, her movements were smooth and graceful, but spoke of violence and power. As cliché as it sounded, she reminded Meghan of a panther or tiger. She was obviously in exceptional shape, her exposed forearms were perfectly toned and her legs were taught with powerful muscles. Her half unbuttoned shirt and tanktop underneath gave a small view at what looked to be a respectably sized chest.

Meghan had to admit that the woman was actually quite attractive, albeit in a very fierce, dangerous sort of way. But hey, that just happened to be her type. Although if today was an indication, it was clear the woman had serious issues.

The woman’s brown eyes locked on hers, catching Meghan in her staring. She quickly looked away, and returned her attention to the briefing. Any other time and she probably would have thrown the woman a suggestive smirk or flirtatious wink, but she was on duty right now.

“-patrols will continue sweeping through, but we killed the majority.” Said Vincente.

“We’re gonna be here for a few more days to make sure it’s all sorted,” Reported Jordan. “So we’ll be available if any more problems crop up.”

“Of course, thank you all again for your help.” Vincente took a moment to shake each of their hands, a friendly smile on his face.

“Not a problem. Know where we can get a good pint in this city?” Asked Seamus, a grin on his broad face.

Their job was completed and once they called in to debrief with Six they were on tentative leave for the next two days. None of them would get drunk or anything, but it would be nice to take a couple of days and relax. If anything cropped up though they would be called back in. 

* * *

A few hours later, after dropping by their safehouse and dropping off their gear, showering and changing, the four of them headed out. It was still hot and humid out, but not nearly as unbearable as it had been in the van. Meghan was wearing a simple black tanktop and shorts, it was comfortable and didn’t overheat.

The night life was pretty crazy, as one would expect. None of them wanted anything too loud or excited so finding a nice bar was the top priority. Luckily Vincente had given them directions to one near their safehouse. It didn’t take too long to find and they all quickly agreed it was a good choice. The bar wasn’t too crowded, the music wasn’t too loud and the food smelled pretty damn good.

It was only about ten minutes later that the relaxation had truly begun. Seamus and Jordan were playing a game of pool and bickering about the football game on the TV. Meghan and Timur were sitting in a corner, near the pool table, both their backs to the wall. Timur was drawing in the sketch pad he took everywhere, while Meghan was just content to sit and watch everybody. Must be something she picked up from her time as an analyst.

She glanced over at Timur, getting a glimpse of what he was drawing. It looked like a sketch of the favela they had been at today. But there were no bodies, no signs of the chaos that had happened there. It actually looked rather beautiful. She knew that was something Timur always did. He drew the locations of their missions, managing to look past all the blood and carnage to capture the beauty that should have been there.

“You want in lass?” Asked Seamus, gesturing to the pool table. “I bet the next round you two can’t beat me.” The big man grinned at his challenge.

“Waddya say?” Jordan turned to her with a matching grin. “Wanna give him a repeat of the revolution?”

“I’m Scottish ya fuckin yank,” Seamus shook his head and amused grin on his face as he set up the table.

“Whatever,” Jordan waved the comment off. “You in?”

Meghan really didn’t care for pool, but her inner athlete and competitive streak demanded she accept. She hopped off her seat and grabbed a stick. They decided to let Seamus break and the man quickly sunk a stripe. Another was soon to follow before he missed.

Meghan was next up, she didn’t manage to sink one, but did line things up for Jordan. Seamus went again, with the big man failing to sink anything. Jordan was supposed to go but he was staring of somewhere in the bar.

“Oi, mate, stop staring the ladies and shoot.” Said Seamus, poking the other man with his stick.

“Well can ya blame me?” Chuckled Jordan as he returned his attention to the game.

“That I can’t.” Seamus laughed too, his attention switching between scanning the bar and the game.

Meghan definitely understood what the men were talking about. The number of attractive women in here was unreal. She needed to visit this city more often apparently. She had to be a bit more discreet about her lingering eyes though. She was comfortable with her sexuality, but she wasn’t out of the closet about it, at least not as far as the military was concerned. She didn’t need the shit show that would bring, being one of the first women in the SEALS was tough enough.

Seamus was about to take another shot when Meghan lost all interest in the game, she watched a woman walk into the bar. Her hips swayed hypnotically as she moved towards the counter to order a drink. Tight black pants hugged her perfectly sculpted legs, showing off powerful muscles and the most glorious ass Meghan had ever seen. Her tight black top left her backside exposed to the air, only parts of her muscled back were visible through the cascade of midnight black hair draped past her shoulders.

The woman did two shots in rapid succession before picking up a beer and turning to scan across the bar. The tight black top did an impressive job of highlighting her perky breasts and athletic stomach.

Meghan froze as their eyes met. She had seen those eyes before, seen that face. But now the face was devoid of any paint, showing off soft, but strong lines. A scowl didn’t twist those lips, but rather a playful smirk. Those brown eyes weren’t cold and dark, but a warm honey colour. Her gaze was practically magnetic as it sucked Meghan in, eyes obviously roaming over her body. The smirk grew.

“Who you checkin out?” Asked Jordan, moving up beside Meghan, trying to follow her gaze.

“No one,” She said, as calmly as she could. “I think that’s the BOPE chick from the favela.” She nodded towards the woman in question, who’s gaze had now left her to continue scanning the bar.

“Fuck,” Jordan said after a moment. “That paint wasn’t doing her any justice.”

Meghan silently agreed, although she had still found the woman devastatingly attractive even with the paint.

“What are you staring at?” Asked Seamus, joining the duo. He followed their gaze before exclaiming. “Fuck, it’s the angry lady.”

“She don’t look so angry to me,” Replied Jordan, with a grin.

“She’d rip yer dick off mate. Best keep lookin. It’s your shot lass.”

Meghan tore her gaze from the woman in question to continue with the game. Although her mind definitely hadn’t switched back yet. Every part of her was screaming at her to go and talk to the woman. Okay, it was really just her hormones, but they were damn persuasive. She would have to be sly about it though, couldn’t let the others catch onto what she was doing.

Once she had finished her shot, Meghan discreetly let her eyes roam over the bar, looking for the woman again. A frown tugged at her lips when she saw the woman very clearly flirting with an attractive brunette. Of course this wasn’t all bad news, at least she knew they were on the same team. Plus it’s not like this was going to deter her at all. Meghan was not a quitter.

“I told ya mate.” Seamus had a slight chuckle in his voice as he spoke.

Meghan turned, seeing the two men standing slightly behind her, looking exactly where she had been. Luckily they had no idea where she had been looking.

“Maybe they’re just friends,” Offered Jordan.

As if by divine intervention, at that exact moment the woman in question leaned forward, whispering something into the brunette’s ear, while her hand had travelled onto her prey’s thigh.

“Goddamn dykes.” Muttered Jordan, his voice agitated as he turned back to the game.

“Don’t be a prick,” Seamus quickly admonished. “She’d break you anyway.”

Meghan made a mental note to buy Seamus a beer and wish Jordan took a piece of shrapnel in the ass. It was people like that who kept her in the closet. Maybe in a few years it wouldn’t be such a big deal and she wouldn’t have to work so hard to hide it. She doubted it though.

Meghan was about to return her attention to the game when your average looking gym-junkie-goon placed a thick hand on the BOPE woman’s shoulder, violently spinning her around. He growled something in Portugese to her, likely meaning to be threatening. Meghan tensed slightly, ready to walk over and knock that fucker out. Although she had a pretty good feeling that wouldn’t be necessary.

The man opened his mouth to speak again, but in a blur the BOPE woman was moving. She spun behind him, grabbing his arm and the back of his head. There was no hesitation, no uttered threat before she slammed his face into the table. Three rapid strikes happened, each producing a loud thud onto the thick wood. Finally she brought him back up, his nose broken and blood covering his face. She smashed a fist against his jaw before letting him drop to the ground.

The bar had been dead silent, except for the woman who shouted something frantically before dropping down to the injured man. Even from her position Meghan could see the BOPE woman roll her eyes before walking away without a care. She disappeared into the bathroom.

“Yeah, I think I’m good.” Said Jordan, taking a swig of his beer.

Life slowly returned to the bar, although Meghan was pretty sure the cops would show up soon. She needed to move quickly. Excusing herself she headed towards the bathroom, stepping inside, it was clear the BOPE woman was the only occupant.

She was at the sink, rinsing what was probably blood from her hand. She looked up as Meghan entered, a smirk coming to her lips.

“Enjoy the show?” She asked, her accent was present but not overly strong.

“Guy had it coming I take it?”

The woman simply shrugged her shoulders in response. She turned off the sink and dried her hands. “I saw you fighting today. You’re good.”

“So are you,” Meghan returned. “I liked the air take down.”

The woman’s smirk only grew. “I also saw you watching me.”

“Did you?” Meghan grinned at the woman. She did appreciate directness. “I saw you checking me out.”

“I know.” The woman walked forward, her hips swaying purposefully. Her steps were slow and measured. “I liked what I saw.” Her tone had lowered, becoming sultry. They were only a few inches apart now.

Meghan only now noticed that the woman was taller than her by a few inches. She looked into those rich, honey brown eyes, pupils beginning to dilate with lust. She could feel the other woman’s warm breath tickling her face. She could smell her, the scent of steel mingling with something rich and spicy, it was almost intoxicating.

“What’s your name?” Meghan asked, keeping her voice low, matching the woman’s sultry tone with her own. She brought her right hand onto the BOPE agents hip.

The woman leaned forward, her lips brushing against an ear. “Caveira,” Her hot breath tickled over Meghan’s skin, causing her skin to tingle and a shiver to run down her spine.

Caveira pulled back, but only to crash their lips together. The kiss was hot and passionate. Caveira’s lips felt soft, but they attacked with a relentless force, they were divine. Meghan was more than happy to worship them. A tongue licked her lips roughly, demanding entrance, she complied without a second thought.

She let out a soft moan as a wildly skilled tongue assaulted her own, swirled around her mouth, tasting every inch of her. But Meghan wasn’t one to give in so easily. Their tongues battled for dominance, pushing ahead into the others mouth, trying to gain ground, eventually being forced back to their own mouth. Both of them refused to yield.

The ante was upped when additional tactics were brought into play. Meghan felt a strong hand grope her breast roughly, effectively slamming her into the bathroom door. She moaned as Caveira kneaded her breast through her shirt. She arched her back, pushing her chest further into those firm hands. Her whole body was burning up, all of it streaming directly to pool just below her belly.

Meghan barely summed the wherewithal to launch her own attack, bringing both hands to tightly cup two perfect cheeks. They were so damn firm and taught, and utterly glorious in every way. She grinned when Caveira let out her first moan. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard and it made her drunk with desire. She wanted to hear that noise all night long.

But life was a giant fucking dick sometimes. Seconds later there was a pressure on the door as someone tried to open it. Meghan pushed herself further into the door, not giving a shit who needed to use the bathroom. They could use the men’s. A moment later there was a loud bang on the door and someone shouted in Portugese.

Caveira pulled back from their battle, a smirk still on her face. Meghan had to suppress a whimper. Both women were breathing heavily, their faces flushed. She was about to ask what the problem was but the BOPE agent spoke first.

“It’s the police.” She said, annoyance creeping into her tone. Another bang and shout at the door accentuated the information. She glared at the door for a moment before looking back to Meghan, once more smirking.

“I’ll see you around,” Caveira whispered in her ear, she dove in for another heated kiss, causing the blonde to moan unabashedly loud, the sound morphed into something akin to a mewl when the BOPE agent stepped back, finally removing her hands from groping Meghan’s chest.

The blonde took a deep breath before moving from the door, her legs somewhat wobbly as blood struggled to revert to where it was actually _needed_. The BOPE agent didn’t hesitate in stepping past her and walking out. Meghan only got a glimpse of two officers before the door closed again. She could hear them talking, Caveira sounded more annoyed than anything. After a moment the voices died down and the sounds of the bar took over.

Meghan took a moment to calm her breathing and check herself out in the mirror. Only now did she become aware of just how damn wet she was. “Fuck,” She muttered under her breath. She would have to take care of that later though, she needed to get back to the others, they would already be questioning her absence.

Straightening her shirt Meghan headed back out into the bar. Caveira and the police were nowhere in sight. The blonde headed back towards her team, they were all exactly as she had left them. Although Seamus and Jordan looked over to her as she sat back down beside Timur.

“Where’d you disappear to?” Asked Jordan.

“Needed to take a piss,” She replied easily. “Then I got chatting with that BOPE chick.”

“She make a move on ya?” The man grinned as he spoke.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Meghan chuckled, easily able to wave the question off, she was well practiced.

The two men just laughed and returned to their game. Meghan was grateful for the diversion, it allowed her to compose herself more. She was still incredibly hot and bothered by that make-out session. If she ever saw that woman again she would tear her clothes off and vent all her frustrations on that tight, perfect body. Okay, this train of thought really wasn’t helping.

Meghan looked over to Timur, peering at his drawing. The universe really was out to get her tonight. He was drawing the very woman responsible for ruining her underwear. It was when they had first seen her in the alley. She was standing, facing out, the darkness behind her. Her skull covered face set into a grim expression.

“Hey Timur,” She began, still looking at the picture. “Can I have that?”

“Hmm?” He looked back to her then to the picture again. “It’s just a rough sketch. I can make you a better one.” Of course, in true Timur fashion, what he just considered a rough sketch would have been considered amazing by anyone else’s standards.

“You don’t have to do that. This is already amazing.” She smiled at the man as she spoke.

“Okay,” He shrugged his shoulders before carefully tearing out the drawing and handing it to her.

Meghan very carefully folded the drawing up and tucked it into one of the pockets on her leg. She would have been too nervous to ask anyone else, but she knew Timur wouldn’t question her, he was a good guy.

“Meghan?” He asked, turning back to his sketch pad.

“Yeah?”

“Your shorts are undone.”

IT took every ounce of her self control to not spit her beer all over the place. There was no stopping the bright flush that erupted in her cheeks. When the hell had Caveira done that? Calmly setting her drink back down, she discreetly snapped the button back into place.

Coughing awkwardly, she stammered, “Th-thanks, I uhh, was in a hurry after the cops banged on the door.”

“Of course.” Yeah, he definitely didn’t believe her, he knew her too well. Dammit. 


	2. Just a Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last of the chapters that I had written. This chapter and the first one were actually written about a year ago, so their quality is actually a bit lower than what the rest of the chapters will be. But I am still relatively happy with how they turned out. 
> 
> A bit of smut ahoy! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Meghan rolled over in her bed, groaning faintly as she reached for the device blaring obnoxious music. She was still jet lagged and felt like death. Turning off the alarm, she let out a loud huff before dragging herself out of bed. The lazy part of her demanded she stay in bed, but she had stopped listening to that wuss a long time ago.

She quietly left her room and padded down the hallway to the bathroom. The doors to Seamus and Jordan’s rooms were still closed. But she knew Timur would be up by now, probably drawing the sunset over the city. She would have to look at it later.

For now she locked the bathroom door behind her and turned on the shower, stripping before getting under the hot water. It felt nice, cascading down her skin, soothing her aching muscles. Meghan  closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the sensation.

She really shouldn’t have been surprised how quickly her thoughts turned to a certain BOPE agent. By the time they had left the bar last night she had practically collapsed into her bed, she never got the chance to finish what that damn woman had started. Now seemed like a good enough time to do it.

It was almost embarrassing how easy it was to get herself going. All she had to do was think about how the woman had looked in those tight clothes. That sexy smirk, her smoky voice. The way her tongue felt, how she tasted. The way her strong, calloused hands and worked over Meghan ’s breasts. She didn’t waste any time with foreplay or building herself up. All at once her frustration from last night returned and her body just screamed for release. Her hand went straight between her legs, rubbing firm circles on her clit. Her legs quickly began to shake. She suppressed a moan by biting her lip, her free hand pressed against the wall to hold her up. Her head hung low, eyes closed as she imagined Caveira. Imagined her firm fingers were the ones running down her slit, pressing into her clit. Those strong fingers only teased her for a moment before two sunk deep inside her, knowing just where to curl. Meghan  let out a shuddering breath as she brought herself closer. There was no way she had the willpower to drag this out. She fingered herself faster and harder, imagining it was Caveira doing it. The BOPE agent whispering in her ear. Meghan hissed through clenched teeth as she clamped down around her fingers, her legs shaking as the orgasm washed over her. It flooded through her body leaving her tingling and in a state of utter bliss. Her fingers slowed their work, riding out the orgasm as long as possible before she pulled them free and washed them clean in the water.

She took a few moments to calm herself and finish her usual cleaning routine before turning off the shower and drying off. Wrapping the towel around herself she gathered her discarded clothes and headed back to her room.

Seamus was just coming out of his room as she walked by. The big man gave her a wave and a grin. “I think I might still be dreamin.”

“You definitely are.” She returned his grin before disappearing back into her own room, closing the door behind her.

Meghan  quickly changed into a fresh set of clothes, a white tank-top and some black shorts. She dried her hair with the towel before grabbing her brush and began the task of taming the mess she had created. She headed out into the kitchen, still brushing her hair as she walked around. As she suspected Timur was sitting on the small patio, a sketchpad in his lap. She also heard the soft sound of music playing and felt a smile come to her lips.

Walking out onto the patio she smiled at Timur before sitting down across from him at the small table, where a steaming mug was waiting already. This is just one of the reasons he was one of her favourite people to go on missions with. They had almost the exact same morning routine. Find a nice place outside to sit, drink coffee, and listen to some relaxing music. They both even knew how the other took their coffee. Whoever was up first always prepared the other a cup. Meghan  knew if she wasn’t gay then she would have married the man by now.

“Mornin Timur,” Meghan  said as she took the first sip of her coffee. “Thanks,” She gestured to the mug. “Perfect as always.”

“Good morning Meghan.” He looked up from his drawing to give her a warm smile. “You are most welcome.”

She returned the smile before look back to the view ahead. It was pretty spectacular. The sun was still rising over the city, bathing it in a warm orange glow. She was certain that Timur would have captured it perfectly. Meghan closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the moment. She had no idea what music it was Timur had picked, sounded Russian, but it had a nice soothing quality to it. The two sat in a companionable silence for some time, just sipping on their coffee and enjoying the quiet.

“So you and the BOPE agent?” asked Timur suddenly.

Meghan ’s eyes shot open to look at the man, who was giving her a knowing grin. Timur was the only person on the team who knew she was gay. It’s actually one of the things they had bonded over. He had been nothing but supportive and respected her desire to keep it quiet. She couldn’t help but glance around to make sure nobody else was nearby. She knew he would never talk about it if they were in danger of being overheard. Still, never hurt to be cautious.

“Nothin too serious,” She said. “Unfortunately.”

“Oh? Did the police interrupt you?” Timur chuckled softly, still working on his sketch.

“Yeah,” She sighed, rubbing her eyes. “She’s so fucking hot.”

“I did notice. A good catch. Dangerous though.”

“That’s the best kind.” She grinned over at him. She had no interest in meek or timid women. Also, yeah, she may have a bit of thing for the bad girl vibe.

“You are sounding like Maxim.”

“Hey, sometimes it’s fun being on the hunt.”

“Meghan,” Timur looked up at her, a faint smile on his lips. “You are not the hunter.” He chuckled softly before returning to his work.

“Being prey can be fun too.” She had to admit the man probably did have a point. At least she wasn’t prey that would go down without a fight. And what a fight it would be.

Timur just chuckled again, adding a few more strokes to the drawing before taking another sip of his coffee. Meghan polished her own off before rising from her seat. Her rumbling stomach demanded to be fed.

Seamus and Jordan were both up and about by now, each of the two men digging into breakfast at the table. She said good morning to both before fixing her own breakfast. Jordan was a great cook but his breakfasts were a little…unhealthy for her. Over the years she had developed her own breakfast plans and had fallen in love with them. The only person who could get her to eat anything else in the morning was Twitch. That woman was an amazing cook.

Her breakfast done Meghan  had only just begun to make a plan for the day when all of their communicators began going off at once. Without a word everybody fished the devices out of their pockets. She quickly scrolled through the message, as usual it was short and provided no details.

“ _BOPE HQ.”_

Since details wouldn’t come until later they all knew to prepare for an operation, just in case. Still without uttering any words everyone moved back to their rooms and began gathering their gear. Ten minutes later they had loaded everything into the armoured Jeep they had been provided. As usual Seamus insisted on driving.

Twenty minutes later they were parked at the compound and after a series of security checks, ushered inside to a meeting room. Taking a seat at the conference table they waited a few moments before the door opened and two familiar figures walked in. Capitao and Caveira. The former had her skull face paint back on and Meghan  could see blood on the woman’s black gloves. The TV sprang to life before anyone could say a word, the familiar image of Six filling the screen.

“Good morning Alpha three. We have a new operation.” As usual no time was to be wasted. “The interrogation of the terrorist leader you captured revealed the group is trying to establish ties with a local drug lord. We need to listen in on their meeting and discover just how far this relationship goes. To that effect agent Valkyrie, you will be accompanying agent Caveira.”

Meghan looked over to the woman in question. Her face was set in the same grim expression she had worn in the favela, a stark contrast to last night. Those almond coloured eyes were darker now, no longer as warm and inviting. They merely flicked to Meghan for half a second before returning to the screen.

Caveira was not standing at attention like her counterpart. Her posture was relaxed and uncaring. Her eyes returned to the screen every few seconds but most of her concentration seemed to be on her hands. She was rubbing, what was definitely blood, between her fingers.

“She will lead you to the meeting place. You will record the meeting and return with the footage. This is a covert operation, do not engage unless absolutely necessary.”

“Understood,” Said Meghan, with a firm nod. Good thing she had brought along a few of her cameras. As long as they could remain undetected she could place a few of them around the building for future operations.

“The rest of you will accompany agent Capitao. It seems another cell of terrorists has been attempting to retake the favela. You will coordinate with several BOPE teams to eliminate them for good.”

“Copy,” Jordan nodded.

“Agents Capitao and Caveira have both accepted positions with Rainbow Six. So welcome your new team members. Debrief will occur back here once the operations are complete. Six out.”

The TV winked out and they were left alone. Organization happened seamlessly. After some greetings, well greetings with Capitao. Caveira never said a word. The majority of the team followed the friendly man while Meghan  was left alone with the skull faced woman.

They didn’t share words, the BOPE agent merely walked off and Meghan  followed her. She was a bit confused at the moment. Yeah she didn’t expect them to discuss what had happened last night, but she had expected at least a bit more acknowledgement. Maybe Caveira was just playing it cool? Keeping the stone cold facade at work. Meghan could understand that.

They walked through the compound, exiting at the parking lot. Caveira moved to an unmarked Jeep that looked like it had seen better days. She got in the driver’s seat and simply looked over at Meghan expectantly. Apparently they were heading out right now.

“I still need to gear up,” Meghan  said, pointing her thumb back to her squads jeep. “Gimmie five minutes.”

The only response was a cold stare. Meghan  just ignored it and headed over to grab her gear. She wasn’t sure what Caveira’s deal was exactly, but she had a guess. It was tough for a woman in a military setting. It wasn’t uncommon for them to act cold or tough in order to feel accepted and not be perceived as weak. That’s probably what Caveira was doing. Meghan  only hoped the woman would at least learn to loosen up around her. After all, they had unfinished business.

Within forty minutes they had parked in a dark alley. Moving to the back of the jeep, both women quickly grabbed their weaponry, being sure to affix silencers. Meghan shouldered her SMG as Caveira led the way without uttering a word.

The BOPE agent was utterly silent in her movements. They moved without any communication, frankly Meghan had no idea when they were entering hostile territory, so she just acted as though they were constantly in it. It wasn’t like her partner was going to inform her. She would really need to talk to her about that later.

They stopped at the mouth of an alley, Caveira holding up a fist to halt movement. Another signal for Meghan  to stay put and the woman crept around the corner. Meghan  moved up to the corner, peering around. She saw Caveira grab a ragged looking man toting an AK-47. In a single movement she dragged the man to the ground and jammed a knife into his throat, tearing it across and revealing his spine.

 _Fucking hell_. Meghan  watched the display with wide eyes. She was used to seeing take downs but not usually that brutal. Most just went for the main artery and waited a few seconds for the target to bleed out.

Caveira sheathed her knife and signaled Meghan to follow as she pulled her pistol free again. They stashed the body in an alley before continuing on. The favela was quiet, they hadn’t seen a single civilian so far. Caveira led them around a few more thugs without engaging. They reached a series of two story buildings before Caveira signaled another stop.

“That’s the target building,” She said, finally breaking the long silence. “I’ll get you in, you bug the building.”

“Copy.” Meghan  nodded, doing a double to make sure her cameras were still secure.

Once more Caveira led the way. They came up to the rear of the building, no guards in sight. As the BOPE agent began working on the door, Meghan slipped her snake cam under the door. She pulled the device free, giving the clear signal to her partner.

Caveira opened the door silently, her pistol scanning the area as she moved inside. Meghan followed, closing the door behind them. They kept low as they crept through the building. Meghan scanned the room, which looked like a kitchen for a suitable place to hide a camera.

She found a suitable location in the back corner by the fridge, limited field of view but audio would still work and it would be very difficult to spot. Next they moved into what looked like a processing room for the drugs. With the large amounts of lights on the ceiling it made for a good disguise for a camera.

Caveira was paused at the adjacent door. A TV and shouting could be heard from the room beyond. The BOPE woman silently opened the door, peering inside. She closed the door again, shaking her head and pointing back the way they had come. They would just have to hope the meeting didn’t take place in there.

Moving upstairs they found two more thugs in conversation. Caveira signaled towards them while pointing Meghan towards the room on the left. With a nod she followed the direction. The BOPE agent would watch those two while she planted a camera in the room.

It turned out the next room was rather devoid of anything of note. Only a table and some chairs. Looked promising for a meeting room. Glancing around she tried to locate the best location for cameras. A dark corner on the ceiling was the most promising. A quick hop and the camera was in place.

Moving back out of the room she returned to find Caveira crouching over the bodies of the two thugs. Both had slashed throat, one had received at least one stab to the heart as well. That was wrong. If the men had discovered her then they would probably have been shot. One also looked like they had been taken from behind.

 _Fucking hell!_ Meghan had to repress a growl. Had this woman seriously fucked their mission just because she wanted to kill somebody? They were going to have a serious talk once this was over. For now they needed to clean this up.

Caveira didn’t even give an explanation, she just sheathed her knife before pulling her pistol out and shooting both in the chest several times. Meghan had no idea what she was doing but they needed to get the hell out of there. With all the blood it would be impossible to clean this up. She just had to hope this didn’t totally ruin the OP.

They made their escape clean, and even got back to the jeep without an incident. Once they were there Meghan found she couldn’t contain herself any longer.

“The fuck was that back there?” She hissed, glaring at the skull faced woman.

“They were about to move downstairs. I acted. They should just think it’s a hit from a rival gang.” Caveira’s voice was devoid of any emotion. She just climbed into the drivers seat as she finished speaking.

Meghan got into the passenger seat, doing her best not to slam her door. She really wasn’t sure if she believed the story. It was possible she supposed. Still it would have been simple for the woman to hide away and let the thugs simply walk downstairs. They could easily find another exit if needed.

Meghan  absently checked in, informing command that their mission was a success. Her mind was still on Caveira though. She just couldn’t figure out if she could trust the BOPE agent or not. Instinctually she wanted to, but she knew part of that instinct was stupid fucking hormones. She tried to ignore that part and be factual about this.

The jeep suddenly turned a corner, pulling into a dark alley. Caveira put the vehicle in park, turned off the ignition but left the radio on. Meghan looked over to the other woman, but only to see her somehow manage to throw both her legs over the console and position herself to straddle the blond woman.

Meghan had no opportunity to say anything before she felt those black painted lips fiercely claim hers. The kiss was hot and passionate, her mouth was quickly invaded by another tongue and it proceeded to try and dominate hers.

For a few glorious moments, Meghan gave into the kiss. The feeling overwhelmed her as her whole body surged with electricity. Caveira’s gloved hands snaked into her hair, pulling them closer together. It was only after the two pulled back for air that the blond woman came to her senses.

“What are you doing?” She demanded, albeit breathlessly.

Caveira smirked, that same smirk she had worn last night. Her eyes were darkened with lust. “Finishing what I started.”

Without another word the BOPE agent dove back in for a searing kiss. The effect was immediate, all Meghan ’s thoughts and worries vanished and she could only focus on the woman infront of her, on the kiss. It was like being under the effect of some kind of drug. And like an addict, she loved it.

Her hands instantly went to grip the BOPE agent’s firm ass, giving it a strong squeeze. Caveira moved her mouth from Meghan ’s swollen lips to her jaw and neck, pushing her scarf out of the way to expose the skin underneath. Meghan couldn’t hold back her moan as those black lips began assaulting along her neck and pulse points, biting, sucking, and licking. Electricity surged through her veins with every touch. It just felt so fucking good.

She moaned out again when a hand was suddenly pressed against her already dripping core. Even with her pants still between them, she felt the burning touch. With nimble fingers her belt was undone and those slender digits didn’t hesitate before delving inside, going right beneath her underwear to stroke the glistening folds. Meghan  bit down on Caveira’s shoulder to suppress her moan. It seemed the BOPE agent wasn’t planning on wasting any time. That was fine by her. A firm, calloused finger rubbed hard circles on her clit, sending bursts of pleasure through Meghan ’s whole body. She buried her face into the other woman’s neck, panting and breathing heavily. She groaned loudly as two fingers dove inside her hot core.

It was almost embarrassing how quickly she was getting worked up. The adrenaline from the mission coupled with the buildup from last night, and Meghan  knew she wasn’t going to last long. Caveira seemed to know just where to stroke, how to curl her fingers just so. She was so close to the edge, and dammit she wasn’t going to stop herself from hurtling over.

Those soft, devilish lips finally stopped their assault on her neck, moving back up, positioning beside her ear. Hot breath tickled her already tingling body. That smokey voice with just a hint of an accent breathed in her ear.

“Come for me _gata_.” Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, but it washed over Meghan like a current, pushing her over the edge.

She only managed to hold in a fraction of her moan, her legs trembled with her release, Caveira’s fingers continued stroking through it, ensuring she rode it out to its fullest. It took a few moments for Meghan  to come down from her orgasm, she was left breathless, chest heaving, sweat running down her flushed face.

Caveira pulled back, dragging her hand from its place in now ruined underwear. She raised her hand, merely glancing at her fingers, coated in Meghan s sticky fluids. There was no hesitation before Caveira placed the fingers in her mouth, sucking them clean. Her pink tongue darted out to make sure not an ounce of the juice was left.

A smirk adorned her face as she looked down at Meghan . She was looking up at the BOPE agent, her breathing was still heavy but not from exhaustion. The desire to ravish this woman coursed through her like never before. She didn’t think twice before throwing herself forward and claiming those black lips.

She could taste herself on Caveira’s lips, she could feel the woman’s hot breath on her face. Meghan ’s hands moved with speed and determination. Her left hand gripped a firm breast, earning a soft moan, which she swallowed. Her right hand dove right down towards her main target. To hell with foreplay. As soon as her hand landed over that hot core, both their communicators flared to life.

Caveira didn’t even seem to react to the noise. She ground her hips against Meghan ’s hand, her lips still fervently assaulting the unpainted ones. For Meghan however, the communicator going of was like a bucket of ice water being splashed over her. In an instant all her movements stopped as she remembered just where they were and what they were doing.

She honestly couldn’t say what had come over her. They were technically still working. She had never done anything like this. She was a professional. But somehow Caveira just made her forget all of that. The woman was seriously like a drug and she was only now coming down from the high, questioning what the hell she had done.

Of course, professional or not, she couldn’t repress a frustrated growl from rumbling in her throat. Probably because she knew that she was going to stop ravishing this woman and return to what she was supposed to be doing. It wasn’t something she should have been upset about. As if she didn’t already know it, she suddenly realized just how much trouble Caveira was going to be.

With a sigh Meghan pulled back, pulling her hand away was so damn hard. She looked up into Caveira’s painted face, a face which had moments ago been twisted up in pleasure, eyes darkened with lust. Now there was only an annoyed and frustrated grimace on her face, eyes once more cold and dark.

Meghan  reached for her com and answered the call. “Valkyrie responding.”

“Six to Valkyrie , what’s your position?”

“Valkyrie, ETA fifteen minutes. Had engine trouble. Over.”

“Six, copy. Out.”

The com went dead and she looked back up to Caveira. The woman said nothing, she simply returned to the driver’s seat and started the jeep back up. And just like that the mood had returned to the same tense atmosphere from before.

Meghan, for her part, said nothing. She actually had to take a few minutes to calm herself down. Frankly she still couldn’t believe what she had just done. She had never acted like that before. Yeah she was all for getting laid, especially with such a gorgeous woman. But not during work! It was almost frightening that she hadn’t even tried to resist.

By the time they pulled back into the compound she had gotten herself back under control. That goddamn spell Caveira seemed to have cast over her was gone. She was in control again. She was just about to open the door when a hand on her forearm stopped her. She looked back to Caveira, the woman’s expression was still completely neutral.

“Your pants.” Almond eyes flicked downwards before returning to Meghan ’s blue ones.

Annoyingly, she actually felt herself blush. She quickly reached down, zipping the pants back up and buckling her belt. Christ, that would have been fun to explain. Timur would have teased her about it for sure.

“Thanks,” She said, flashing the other woman an embarrassed smile.

Caveira just nodded before turning to exit the vehicle. This time it was Meghan  who put a hand on her forearm, gripping it lightly to stop her. The skull faced woman looked at her, expression still completely neutral.

“We aren’t done,” She said, surprising herself with the sudden boldness. Okay, maybe the drug like effect hadn’t completely worn off. Or it had and she was just an addict already. She would get Kapkan to analyze her later.

Caveira’s only response was to raise a single eyebrow. An act that for some reason Meghan  found incredibly attractive. She was also jealous. She really wished she could do that.

“I still need to fuck your brains out,” She smirked at the other woman, keep her voice as sultry as it could go. “Tonight. You just pick the place.”

Caveira actually grinned, it was a mix between lustful and predatory. “I’ll find you.” With that she turned and exited the jeep.

Meghan  just sat there, bewildered. What the hell just happened? How was Caveira going to find her? Their safehouse was a secure location. Not to mention it would be impossible to do anything considering she shared the place with three guys. Only one of whom knew she was gay. Or was this just the BOPE woman’s way of saying it wouldn’t happen? That look had certainly said otherwise. Meghan  growled to herself as she exited the vehicle. Caveira was so going to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from you all!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Love Line: A proper term for most relationships defined as a "Love Triangle".  
> One character in the middle who has feelings for 2 people, while the other 2 harbour no feelings for eachother.   
> The dots don't connect. Thus, no love triangle. At best, it is a love chevron. 
> 
>  
> 
> I am always happy to hear from you all!!! :)


End file.
